callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Claymore
:For the similarly-named piece of equipment featured in "Shangri-La", see Spikemore. The Claymore is an anti-personnel mine featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the claymore is first seen in the level "Blackout" when Gaz orders Soap to place them in front of the guard house and draw the guards' attention. Usually, the player starts out with claymores in their inventory. Claymores are mainly used in "One Shot, One Kill" after the player shot Zakhaev when Captain MacMillan orders the player to plant Claymores around the perimeter in order to kill enemies before they get close enough to snipe them. Multiplayer The claymore is unlocked at level 23 and can be used to defend a position from enemy assault. Claymores are mostly used when a player stays in one area and want to protect themselves. In the beginning of a match, the player begins with only two claymores. As the claymore takes up the first slot, the RPG-7 and special grenades X3 can't be used. The amount of damage delivered by the claymore increases with the Sonic Boom perk, as it increases the damage of all explosive weapons damage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The claymore makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however it is available as equipment instead of as a perk. Players only receive one in the beginning of a match, however, but can resupply them with the Scavenger and One Man Army perks. If a player plants a claymore, stands in front of it and shoots it the claymore will damage and kill the player. If an enemy shoots it, it will damage its owner and any of the owner's teammates, but not the shooter's allies. Also, a player can never trigger their own or allied claymores, but if they are standing too close (particularly in Hardcore modes) when an enemy triggers it, it will hurt or kill them as well. Claymores are often also used as an early-warning system that enemies are coming. They are now also temporarily disabled by enemy stun grenades and flash grenades detonating nearby, including those thrown by the original planter of the mine. In Hardcore, friendly stuns and flashbangs also cause the same effect. Deactivated Claymores will spark and smoke a little. After about 5 seconds the claymore will reactivate and will explode as normal when triggered. Additionally, Claymores are immediately placed when the equipment button is pressed and released, instead of being drawn with one button press and placed with the primary fire button, as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Claymores only appear in the last section of "The Defector". They are primarily used to defend against the waves of NVA forces at this portion of the game. They can be found on top of a wooden box. The player can carry up to five claymores before having to pick up more. Once those are placed, more can be collected from the box, the max number being 20 claymores. Multiplayer Claymores are featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Claymores can be carried around as in Call of Duty 4 and are placed with the fire button. They can also be picked up and moved after being placed. They differ from previous iterations of the claymore, as they do not "click" when the wires are tripped, instead they make a quick "beep beep" sound. The sound is so quiet that it will usually be drowned out by gunfire and explosions. They are unlocked at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked and cost , making them the most expensive equipment in the game, along with the Motion Sensor. People may often opt to use the Motion Sensor instead for camping due to Claymores being one use, only spawning with one each life, unlike MW2 doesn't resupply with Scavenger, and especially having a very effective counter in the form of Flak Jacket to render them nearly impervious to it. An enemy RC-XD will trigger a claymore, destroying both or if the player were to boost while driving the RC-XD it will pass the claymore and be unaffected but the claymore will go off. Attack Dogs will also trigger claymores. Claymores can be resupplied by a Care Package that contains Ammo if the claymore was placed before. Zombies Claymores are usable on the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Moon, where they cost 1000 points to buy off the wall. The player receives 2 when first bought, and they are restored after every round at a rate of 2, like grenades. Claymores come in handy in the higher levels due to their very high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use the claymores to protect them until they have finished reloading. Like with Grenades and Monkey Bombs, getting a Max Ammo will replenish the amount of claymores the player has. A new version of Claymore called the Spikemore appears in the zombie map Shangri-La, which fires Punji Stakes when tripped. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - Opposite the power switch on the stage *'"Five"' - In the animal testing lab *'Ascension' - Near Lunar Lander F (Ф), next to some flaming barrels *'Call of the Dead' - In the room behind Double Tap Root Beer *'Shangri-La' - Spikemore is located in the area with the power switches, on the very opposite side of the Bowie Knife. *'Moon '- By one of the launch pads. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Claymores are confirmed to return in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Survival Mode They are purchasable in the Equipment Armory in increments of five. Multiplayer Claymores are unlocked at Level 53 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Gallery Claymore 4.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty 4 Claymoredeployed2 4.png|A deployed claymore in Call of Duty 4 Claymore_MW2.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Claymore_BO.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Black Ops Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore being highlighted by Hacker in Call of Duty: Black Ops ClaymoreCreate.png|The Claymore in Create A Class 2.0 Trivia * In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level, "One Shot, One Kill", there is a Claymore planted in front of a door that cannot be destroyed. * The sound of the Claymore clicking before it detonates uses the same audio file as the mines that would click before detonating as the player walked over them in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. * When looking at a Claymore in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it says on the back "BACK M18 A1 APERS MINE" and on the front it says, "FRONT TOWARD ENEMY". * There is a death quote which includes the Claymore; "If you can't remember, the claymore is pointed towards you". * In Modern Warfare 2, after the player plants a bomb, setting a Claymore will bring back up the yellow "briefcase" used to plant the bomb after the Claymore is deployed. This is a glitch. * [[Call of Duty: World at War|''Call of Duty: World at War']]'s Bouncing Betty fills a role similar to the Claymore. * If the player puts a claymore in front of an enemy player standing still, it will not explode. The player can spin, reload, or even throw a grenade without the claymore detonating. The only thing that detonates claymores is attempting to move and jumping. * In the Special Ops level Armor Piercing, the player can refill their Claymore mines after getting out of the map. The Claymores are located next to the M14 EBR. * As said in localization files, the Claymore originally had a detonator and required time to plant but was dropped as it would be extremely similar to C4. * In the map Terminal, there's a glitch that occurs if a player places a claymore on the emergency slide of the airplane, it will bounce off and often plant its self far away. * In the map Carnival there is a glitch that occurs if a player plants a claymore on the top of the clowns head on the Fun House. The claymore will bounce off and plant itself within 100 ft. * In the map Rust if the player puts a claymore on a pipe it bounces off and flies 20 ft. *The ''Black Ops Claymore has a much shorter detonation time than the Modern Warfare 2 version. The "click" noise is also significantly quieter. *In Black Ops there is a glitch that if a claymore is planted while a host change occurs, after it detonates the lasers remain. This also happens if a player plants their claymore, but then picks it up again. *There is a glitch in multiplayer Kino der Toten concerning claymores. If Player 2 places a claymore and Player 1 were to run past or move in front of it the claymore will go off but Player 1 will take no damage. *There is now a pick up icon in Black Ops for claymore. The pick up icon is colored. *If the player crawls behind a Claymore and knifes it, it will explode harmlessly. *The pickup icon for Claymore in Call of Duty 4 is the killfeed icon for an exploding car kill. *Players often jump on tables to place their claymores rather than placing claymores on the ground primarily because it becomes harder for enemy players to see the claymore and when detonated, the explosion is at a much taller elevation, damaging an enemy player's lower body and upper body. *When activated, the claymore will make a single clicking sound, before detonating (.83 sec. delay). A claymore can be spotted by the red lasers it produces or with the Bomb Squad, SitRep, or Hacker perks. Defeating a claymore can be done by throwing a grenade at its position or shooting the mine. Although not harmful to the person setting it down when detonated if said person is standing behind it, it will kill or seriously injure a player if it is detonated with them in front of it. *In multiplayer, one can only place two claymores at a time; if a third is placed, the first will explode. If two Claymores are placed so that the laser detectors cross, both will explode. *In multiplayer, if a player is holding a claymore and they are killed, the claymore will fall from their hands and plant itself, which may cause the attacker to run into it and activate it. *If a player stands at the edge of an area above the ground and places a Claymore, it will be placed on the ground below as long as there is no room. This works for all equipment. *In Ascension, Space Monkeys can destroy claymores without harming themselves. Space Monkeys can still be harmed if claymores are placed in elevated areas like the stairs. *If a Claymore is placed facing a hostile Tactical Insertion, the target must move before the mine will detonate. *In real life, when a claymoe goes off, it sends ball bearings towards the target up to 85ft. *Claymores in reallife are usually remote dentonated to get around the land mine ban. es:Claymore ru:Claymore Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Speculative Content